Start of Something New
by Mei Marino
Summary: Two lovers who had a terrible past.. can they start all over again? Haoxoc.. sorry if Hao is ooc...Final chapter finally up!
1. Prologue

**Heyyah! I'm back.. sad to say only for a short time.. It's been hectic ever since our Shakespearean Festival started.. Or should I say... since third year started.. It's so hard to be in third year.. believe me... any way this fic is for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! **

**Prologue:**

The airport has full of secrets hidden within its core. If this piece of land could talk, he would be a very good story teller of good and bad memories of different people. And one of its stories would be the story of Mei, unhappily boarding the plane to Europe.

"Thanks for everything!" Mei said cheerfully. _Or is it?_

"Don't forget to e-mail us!" Karin said as tears was starting to fill her eyes.

"I will" Mei displayed a fake smile. 'He's not here' She thought as there was a sudden change of facial expression in her face.

"Is there anything wrong?" Anna asked as she placed her arm around Mei's shoulders.

"Um.. no.. any way I'll be boarding in 5 minutes." Mei explained as she looked at her watch.

"So, I guess this is good bye?" Mitsumi said sadly as the other girls approached Mei and hugged her while the guys were saying their final au revoir.

"Sad to say, but yeah, I guess this is good bye my dear friends." Mei said in a dramatic way, making her friends laugh for the last time.

_'All passengers of Northwest airlines flight 208 to London can now board the plane'_

Mei sighed and look around for one last time hoping to see someone very familiar to her... Hao. She then looked at her friends and smiled. "Well I guess I'll just see you in time" Mei winked.

"Au revoir!"

Her friends watch her disappear through the crowd boarding to the plane when they heard someone screaming her name. "Mei!"

It was Hao.

Too late. She's already on her way to the plane. "Mei!" Panting, Hao stopped as he saw Mei walking inside the glassed doors.

"I love you"

Mei was located at the first class section of the plane. Being the daughter of the captain pilot, she was really lucky. She sat silently near the window and she was looking outside. This may be her last time to see her beloved country. _Maybe.. She just don't hope so.._ As the plane started to take of , tears were running down her cheeks. This is when she realized the true meaning of Shakespeare's words. _'Parting is such sweet sorrow.' _

"I love you Hao"

**Hope you wait for the next chap.. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the late update.. hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1:**

3 years and 7 months have already passed by. Mei was sitting at the bench near her favorite mahogany tree at the university. It reminded her of her high school days where she and her barkada just hang out and do their own stuffs. Gifted in a special field of the arts, each concentrated with her own work, but still, they are together. Sometimes chatting and making fun of each other's work. It was really fun and unforgettable.

"Hey"

Mei looked up to see her Japanese friend, Saori who had dark brown hair which was never really tidy, beautiful brown eyes, rosy cheeks, fair and a bit tall.

"Hey" Mei replied as she closed the book she was reading.

Saori sat beside her. "What's that? She asked pointing at the book Mei was holding.

"This? It's _The Miracle Dreams _written by my friend. She gave this to me on my 14th birth day" Mei said as she remembered hose happy memories she and her barkada had on that special day.

"You really miss them, don't you?"Saori smiled.

Mei looked at her straight in the eyes which were now gleaming because of the sunlight. She smiled and said "Yeah, I really do.. Especially our mischiefs"

Saori laughed "Why? We also do mischiefs here, don't you agree?" She winked.

"Right"

"So, are you going to the concert?"

" I don't know, Raphael wants to have dinner with me" Mei said softly.

"So he does like you!" Saori said cheerfully.

"He does, I don't" Mei said sternly.

Saori was speechless by her friend's way of reply. But she still manages to recover quickly, "That's why you have to go to the concert! Don't you want to see Mark?"

"Maybe" Mei replied with a teasing look.

She whined. "Oh., come on! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you don't go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life and when you grew old, your children will laugh at you and say that you are so lame because you didn't attend the concert of some famous half Japanese guy of you time. And when you die, you'll die with a heavy heart that you didn't go to that concert!!"

"Saori!! Chill! You're committing a fallacy of slippery slope! Come on, if I wont go to that concert, I sure am not going to die still regretting it because there may be a lot of ways I could watch his concert some other time." Mei grinned.

Saori looked at her. Damn! she's witty, besides the fact that she's good at debates. Saori sighed and smiled "You're right.. but still-" she paused when she saw Mei giving her a mischievous smile. "Well, If you're a good fiend, can you at least accompany me to the concert? Please?! After all you said that you don't like Raphael."

Mei closed her eyes and pointed out "Argumentum ad Populum"

"Mei!!" Saori pushed her.

Mei laughed. Okay, okay. I'll think about it. I've been turning down Raphael's invitation for about eight times already. And I feel really guilty about that even though I don't like him."

Saori was relieved "Okay, but can you at least promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"_Follow where your heart leads you to"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delayed update :D Here's the last chapter.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king or High School Musical**

**Chapter 2:**

A knock was heard from Mei's room. "Coming!" Mei said loudly as she finished putting on her lipstick. 'I just hope I know what I'm doing'

Mei opened the door and saw a handsome young man waiting for her. He had brown hair that was neatly fixed, crystal blue eyes, fit body and a fair complexion that goes perfectly well with him. He looks like a prince with his white long sleeved polo and black pants. His perfect hands were holding a bouquet of roses in honor of the lovely maiden standing in front of him.

"Hi" Mei greeted him with her close up smile which made the young man's heart jumped and filled with joy.

"This is for you" He said shyly.

"It's beautiful! Thanks!" Mei took it and places it gently on her bed. The young man looked at her gracefully moving towards him. The world had stopped spinning. She was so beautiful with her water blue dress. Her hair had curls at the end and her chocolate brown eyes were terrific. She held her hand to him and said "Shall we go now, Raphael?"

He snapped back to reality "Sure"

* * *

"Excuse me" Raphael said as he stood up to answer his phone. 

Mei was left sitting at the table when she heard a faint voice calling her. It was Saori. Typical… sugar and spy wearing all black with matching beret and shades, she sat down to the chair adjacent to Mei's.

"Mei" Saori said softly not looking at Mei.

Mei got her phone pretending that there was a phone call because Raphael could see her from where he was standing.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"5, 4, 3..." Saori counted silently.

"Saori!" Mei increased her voice a bit.

"2… 1… Look out the window Mei!" Saori said excitingly.

Mei curiously looked out the window and saw a top down car slowly passed by. And in that car she saw someone familiar.

_It's him. He's here. But how and why?_

"What the-"

"Did you know that he's Mark?" Belle asked, still looking away.

It's been a long time now. She almost forgot about him. He said that if he could change his name, it would be Mark. How could she forget?

"You've been concentrating on your studies too much that you didn't even recognize him." Saori said not noticing that Mei was half way to the exit.

"Hey, are you even listen-" When she turned around no body was there. _'Mission accomplished!'_

Raphael followed Mei outside. "Mei! Wait, where are you going?" He had managed to catch up with her and grabbed her arms.

Mei looked at him "I'm sorry Raphael, but I'm going to the concert"

"Wait. Now, who would want to watch some lame Japanese singer?"

"I do" Mei turned her back. "Now, If you'll excuse me" Mei said as she runs toward the theater.

* * *

The concert was already starting and Mei went in just in time; Raphael was behind her. She stopped near the entrance when she saw an angelic figure standing on the center stage. Her heart was beating fast... probably because she ran for almost a kilometer. _Or is it really because of that?_

Hao saw her and smiled "My first song is dedicated to a special someone.. Mei.."

_'Living in my own world...'_

"Mei, catch!" Saori said from Mei's left as she threw the microphone to her.

_'Didn't understand...'_

She smiled.

_'That anything can happen when you take the chance'_

He smiled.

_'I never believed in... what I couldn't see...' _All eyes were on Mei who was now going down and on to the stage. '_I never opened my heart to all the possibilities'_

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
and right here tonight_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_

After the song, Hao hugged Mei. "Could we start all over again?" He said over the microphone.

"Why not?" Mei was blushing as she hugs back her beloved.

The people were screaming their hearts out. They looked good together.

It was fun... Thanks to Saori...

_'Good byes don't always have to be forever'_

End.

**Hope you like it :D Please don't forget to leave a review ;-)  
**


End file.
